Hinata Si Tudung Merah
by Riiku Hikari
Summary: Seharusnya siluman rubah itu memakan nenek si tudung merah, tapi kenapa jalan ceritanya berubah mendadak ya?    Fantasy di awal tapi ke belakangnya entahlah... -  -"


Pagi yang indah di sebuah rumah yang berada di atas bukit. Angin segar menembus celah-celah ventilasi rumah tersebut. Dari rumah tersebut, keluarlah seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sambil membawa sebuah keranjang.

**Hinata Si Tudung Merah**

**By: Riiku Hikari**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Gadis berambut indigo itu tidak sendiri. Setelah ia keluar dari rumah, di belakangnya muncul seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Semuanya sudah kuletakkan di dalam keranjang ya, Hinata!" kata gadis berambut merah muda kepada gadis berambut indigo di depannya yang dipanggil Hinata.

"Iya, terima kasih Sakura-nee," kata Hinata kepada Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Nah, ini dia tudung merah kesayanganmu!" kata Sakura sembari menyerahkannya kepada Hinata.

"Terima kasih," balas Hinata kemudian memakai tudung merahnya tersebut.

"Hinata, ketika melewati hutan nanti, bersegeralah. Karena ada siluman rubah yang katanya jahat, jadi kau harus hati-hati!" kata Sakura memperingatkan.

"Aku akan hati-hati Sakura-nee. Aku pergi dulu ke rumah nenek Shion ya,"pamit Hinata.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan di balas dengan lambaian tangan Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata sudah tidak terlihat oleh mata Sakura lagi.

"Hah, aku harap Hinata akan baik-baik saja," Sakura menghela nafas kemudian memasuki rumah.

...

Hinata berjalan menikmati pemandangan bukit. Mulai dari burung-burung yang beterbangan, kelinci-kelinci yang tidak jarang terlihat melompat-lompat, serta langit biru tanpa awan di atasnya.

"Indah sekali," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Hinata terus berjalan santai menuju rumah nenek Shion. Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba semak-semak di dekat Hinata bergetar membuat Hinata kaget dan sedikit ketakutan. Ketakutan Hinata berubah menjadi rasa iba begitu mengetahui sesuatu di balik semak-semak tersebut. Seekor rubah kecil dengan kaki depan sebelah kanannya yang terluka.

"Kasihan sekali, padahal dia lucu," kata Hinata.

Hinata ingin menolongnya, namun teringat pesan Sakura sebelum ia pergi tadi.

"_Hinata, ketika melewati hutan nanti, bersegeralah. Karena ada siluman rubah yang katanya jahat, jadi kau harus hati-hati!"_

Hinata langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-nee bilang di hutan kan? Lagipula ini bukan di hutan, dan lagi dia seperti rubah sungguhan kok, bukan siluman," ujar Hinata kemudian mendekati rubah tersebut.

Hinata meletakkan keranjangnya di dekatnya kemudian mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan merobeknya secara paksa. Setelah sapu tangannya terbelah menjadi dua, Hinata melilitkan sapu tangannya ke kaki si rubah.

"Nah, selesai!" ujar Hinata senang.

Rubah yang Hinata tolong kemudian pergi menjauhi Hinata, masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Ternyata aku ada di dekat hutan," kata Hinata yang baru menyadari posisinya.

Hinata kemudian bangkit dan mengambil kembali keranjang di dekatnya dan meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Ternyata hutan ini agak menyeramkan juga," kata Hinata di depan hutan.

Dengan berbekal keberanian, ia memasuki hutan. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata ke hutan, namun ini pertama kalinya ia ke hutan sendirian. Biasanya ia melewati hutan bersama Sakura atau nenek Shion.

Hinata berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingat betul pesan Sakura, karena itu ia tidak mau buang-buang waktu.

"Sepertinya kau buru-buru sekali,"

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata yang kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Hinata menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ke depan dan ke belakang. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa yang membuat Hinata semakin merinding.

"Di sini, atasmu!" kata suara tersebut.

Hinata mengikuti asal suara tersebut. Ia memandang ke atasnya, tepatnya ke sebuah pohon.

"Yo," sapa seseorang di atas pohon.

Hinata sedikit blushing melihat seorang pemuda yang asyik duduk di atas dahan pohon. Wajah pemuda tersebut memang Hinata akui tampan, dengan rambut pirang jabriknya dan juga cengiran lebarnya, namun karena pemuda tersebut hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna oranye. Mungkin lebih tepat jika dibilang pemuda tersebut bertelanjang dada.

"A-ano... Kau siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau?" balas Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata," kata Hinata.

"Oh,Hinata. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin ke rumah nenek, dan hutan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan," balas Hinata.

"Memang nenekmu kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Nenek sakit. Karena itu aku mau menjenguknya," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat, membuatnya memegangi dadanya. Namun tiba-tiba ia menyeringai.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak memetikkan beberapa bunga untuk nenekmu. Kau bisa lihat kan, di sini banyak bunga liar yang indah yang bisa kau bawa untuk nenekmu," kata Naruto.

"Tapi Sakura-nee bilang aku harus bersegera karena ada siluman serigala di sini," ujar Hinata.

"Siluman itu sedang tidak ada. Buktinya saja hutan ini tenang," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya memanas melihat senyuman Naruto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" kata Hinata ragu.

"Tidak akan apa-apa, aku jamin itu!" kata Naruto semangat.

"Umm... Baiklah, aku akan mengambil beberapa bunga," kata Hinata.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Hinata meletakkan keranjangnya. Sedikit berjongkok untuk mengambil beberapa bunga di sekitarnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Naruto tuurun dari pohon tempat ia duduk tadi. Kini nampak sebuah ekor dan sepasang telinga rubah yang tadi tidak terlihat karena lebatnya pepohonan. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengamati Hinata yang masih asyik memetik bunga.

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika ketika Hinata tersenyum puas dengan hasil petikannya.

"Sepertinya lebih baik menyantapmu daripada nenekmu," ujar Naruto.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Na-"

BRAAK!

Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata ke pohon. Mengekang Hinata dengan kedua lengannya agar Hinata tidak kabur.

"Na-Naruto-san, kau, jangan-jangan,"

"Yup, aku siluman itu!" potong Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Supaya aku bisa memakanmu!" balas Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

Hinata hanya menutup matanya. Pasrah. Wajahnya juga sudah memerah karena wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dari siluman rubah di depannya itu.

"Awalnya aku ingin memakan nenekmu, tapi sepertinya kau lebih enak," ujar Naruto persis di samping telinga Hinata.

Hinata bergidik ngeri. Ia benar-benar menyesal tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura dengan baik.

"Kau tidak perlu takut," bisik Naruto.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Namun tindakannya tersebut malah berakibat lain baginya.

Naruto mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm...

Dan...

PLAAAK!

"Aduh, apa-apaan kau!" kata Naruto kesal sambil menengok ke belakang.

Wajah Naruto memucat seketika. Seorang perempuan dengan sebuah sapu di tangan kanannya.

"Dasar siluman rubah mesum! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada cucu kesayanganku, heh!" katanya dengan tampang menyeramkan.

"Nenek Shion?" ujar Hinata pelan.

Hinata sudah terduduk lemas di bawah pohon akibat ulah Naruto tadi.

"Jadi kau neneknya ya?" Naruto cengar-cengir.

"Guk, guk,"

"Bagus Akamaru, kau berhasil menemukan siluman itu! Lho? Nenek Shion?" kata seorang pemburu dengan anjing putihnya, Akamaru.

"Kebetulan sekali ada kau, Kiba. Aku minta tolong untuk menembak siluman itu. Dia berani-beraninya menyentuh cucuku tersayang!" kata nenek Shion kesal.

"Beres deh," kata Kiba sambil mengacungkan senapannya pada Naruto.

"Ampun!" Naruto berteriak dan lari terbirit-birit.

...

"Kau ini apa-apaan Naruto!"

"Sori, refleks sih," balas Naruto.

"Hah, untung kita semua bisa menanganinya, kalau tidak drama kita tadi hancur berantakan karenamu!" omel Shion.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku refleks sih," kata Naruto, tidak ingin disalahkan.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau minta maaf ke Hinata. Aku yakin dia pasti syok gara-gara perbuatanmu itu!" kata Sakura.

"Iya iya, aku akan minta maaf pada Hinata," ujar Naruto pasrah.

"Sepertinya Hinata ada di atap. Cepat ke sana!" perintah Kiba.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto pergi menuju atap sekolah, tempat Hinata berada.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto hanya pusing-pusing memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan ia katakan nanti.

"Hinata," kata Naruto pelan sambil membuka pintu atap.

"Na-Naruto," ujar Hinata kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto.

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika mengingat kejadian ketika drama tadi.

"Hinata, aku... gimana ya.. Aku mau minta maaf soal tadi," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget," kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ano... Hinata... Boleh aku-" wajah Naruto sudah memerah. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa Naruto?"

"Bolehakumelanjutkanyangtadi?" kata Naruto tanpa spasi.

Hinata bengong. Tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi karena ia mengatakannya begitu cepat.

Begitu Hinata berhasil mencerna perkataan Naruto, wajahnya memerah seketika. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto sudah berada persis di depan Hinata dan kembali mengurung Hinata dengan kedua lengannya.

"A-ano.. Naruto.. Apa yang-"

"Aku mencintaimu," potong Naruto.

Hinata kini menjadi temannya patung. Tubuhnya kaku seketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Wajah Naruto kembali mendekati Hinata dan...

"Naruto!"

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Naruto langsung mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi Hinata. Dengan gerakan slow motion, Naruto menoleh ke pintu dan ia dapati Neji, sepupu Hinata yang divonis terkena penyakit sister-complex.

"Yo, Neji-sempai!" kata Naruto sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" kata Neji dengan aura hitamnya.

"Hwaaa.. Seseorang tolong selamatkan aku!"

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Hinata sudah pingsan sambil terduduk lemas di belakangnya.

FIN

Sekilas Info:

-Rubah kecil yang ditemui Hinata itu Akamaru yang didandani sedemikian rupa sehingga mirip rubah.

-Naruto nggak beneran telanjang dada kok, dia pake kaos berwarna kulit kemudian di buat supaya kayak badan beneran.

-Drama mereka kebetulan ditonton sama Neji dan jadilah Neji ngamuk.

**Hai hai... Ini fic Naruhina pertamaku. Maafkan aku jika kurang atau bahkan tidak memuaskan. Lagi mikirin PR Fisika malah terlintas Si Tudung Merah dan jadilah fic ini. Aku juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah mereview cerita-ceritaku.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih serta mohon reviewnya... Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang mereview cerita ini (daripada aku lupa bilang 'terima kasih' jadi aku bilang lebih awal ya)...**


End file.
